This invention relates to a fan assembly, and particularly to a fan assembly including a support which rotates 360 degrees about a vertical axis and a plurality of fan units mounted on the rotary support.
Various fan devices have been provided in the art. A typical fan device includes an upright stationary support on which is mounted a turnable motor housing with a fan blade unit. The motor housing turns about 180 degrees so as to permit the fan blade to circulate currents of air within a wide area. However, constant air circulation cannot be maintained within the entire 180 degree area because a portion of the area cannot be ventilated at the same time as the other portion due to the presence of a single fan blade unit. Moreover, the area that can be ventilated by the conventional fan is limited.